


Click

by dracogotgame



Series: Malfoy's Muggle Misadventures [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nude Modeling, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: Draco has a new hobby.





	Click

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally published May 9, 2012](http://dracogotgame.livejournal.com/13149.html)

"Draco, do we _have_ to do this?"

"Don't get all whiny on me, Potter. _You're_ the one who insisted that I take up a muggle hobby"

"I was thinking more like video games! Or gardening! What's wrong with gardening?"

"Nothing. If you're Neville sodding Longbottom. Now shut up. I'm looking for...ah here it is!"

Harry glowered in silence as the blonde rummaged in his bag for a few minutes before triumphantly pulling out a sleek black camera and about a year's supply of film roll. The lens glinted meaningfully at Harry and the brunette let out a long suffering sigh that Draco had no intention of acknowledging.

"Only professionals still use film" he informed Harry loftily "That digital crap is just for amateurs."

Harry pouted in response. "Photography is for snobs" he muttered sullenly.

"Would explain why I'm a natural. Now stop being such a philistine, Potter. What could you possibly have against my delightful little hobby?"

Harry scowled and folded his arms across his chest defensively. "Your 'delightful little hobby' involves me stripping down to absolutely nothing at least three times a week! I'm starting to feel like a slab of meat!"

"What can I say?" the blonde replied with a dramatic sigh "They absolutely _insist_ on giving me all these assignments on nude photography. It's an absolute nuisance, really. Most inconvenient. Now could you take that atrocious shirt off, Potter? I don't want my lens to crack."

The brunette scowled as he unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing his tanned smooth chest and emitting a rather satisfied sigh from Draco.

"I still don't understand what kind of studio could possibly need three hundred different nude shots of the same model in a month" Harry muttered, shimmying out of his boxers.

Draco nodded distractedly. "Studio. Right. Weird, I know. Oh well- what can you do, that's the business. Now turn around and stretch for me, pet."

"Like this?"

"Mmm, _just_ like that…"

Click. Click. Click.

****


End file.
